Be Your Boyfriend
by waitinghere
Summary: Once Beck kissed the new girl, Jade West became a free agent as far as James Diamond is concerned. And Hollywood Arts is about to find out just how far he's willing to go to get the girl.


**Author's Note:**

Victorious meets Big Time Rush. Set after the Pilot episode of Victorious; as well as the Pilot episode of Big Time Rush, although instead of going to the Palmwoods school, the boys are attending Hollywood Arts and have already been established as artists (not entirely sure if I'll be incorporating episodes of the show though.)

I do not own Victorious or Big Time Rush.

Reviews are welcome, flames will go ignored.

Jade West/James Diamond piece.

* * *

_(beep)_

**bandannaman is online**

_(beep)_

**bandannaman would like to chat**

She rolls her eyes at her computer screen before hitting the necessary key to accept the chat invitation, her fingers soon typing away her message.

**sharpobjects says**

_What do you want, pretty boy?_

**bandannaman says**

_Hello to you too, Jadelyn._

**sharpobjects says**

_Don't call me that._

**bandannaman says**

_Aw, but Jadelyn, I find your name to be cute._

**sharpobjects says**

_I am not cute, Diamond._

**bandannaman says**

_True._

_You're downright gorgeous, in my opinion._

And she can't help the smile that follows after his admission.

**sharpobjects says**

_Don't waste my time._

**bandannaman says**

_Trust me, the last thing I would want is to waste your time._

_I just wanted to know if the rumor around Hollywood Arts was true._

She arches a brow.

**sharpobjects says**

_And that rumor would be?_

**bandannaman says**

_That would be your so called boyfriend locking lips with the younger Vega sister. Put me out of my misery, did you dump him?_

She growls at the reminder of what had happened during her Improv class earlier that day, her fingers hitting the keys with more force than necessary.

**sharpobjects says**

_No, I did not dump him._

His reply came after a long moment's pause.

**bandannaman says**

_And may I ask… Why the hell not?_

**sharpobjects says**

_No, you may not._

_It's none of your business._

_(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)_

His replies are one after another.

**bandannaman says**

_Like hell this is none of my business!_

___You know that I care about you, Jade. You don't deserve this._

_He kissed another girl and you're still with him?!_

_Dump his dumb ass!_

_He doesn't deserve you! He cheated on you!_

**sharpobjects says**

_Beck did not cheat on me!_

**bandannaman says**

_He KISSED another girl!_

**sharpobjects says**

_IT WAS IMPROV!_

**bandannaman says**

_What the hell are you talking about?_

**sharpobjects says**

_We were doing an acting exercise! Alphabet improv… He and the new girl were the last ones left. He was a stupid alien that couldn't breathe Earth air and she told him that kissing her would make him feel better!_

**bandannaman says**

_Alphabet improv, huh?_

_What exactly did he say to that?_

**sharpobjects says**

_Say to what?_

**bandannaman says**

_To her "request" to kiss her._

She paused in her reply.

**sharpobjects says**

_"Little weird. Let's do it."_

And then she waited for his inevitable blow up.

He did not disappoint.

**bandannaman says**

_Little weird. Let's do it._

_What. The. Fuck._

_He could have said, oh, I don't know, maybe something like: "Little weird. Let's NOT."_

**sharpobjects says**

_I KNOW THAT!_

_Of course I fucking know that he could have and very well SHOULD have said no! But he didn't and he fucking kissed her._

_I'm not an idiot!_

**bandannaman says**

_Oh, really, Jade?_

_And yet… YOU'RE STILL WITH HIM!_

**sharpobjects says**

_I love him!_

**bandannaman says**

_He doesn't seem to love you though._

_At least, not enough to stay faithful._

Her eyes water and her hands start to tremble.

**sharpobjects says**

_Fuck you, James._

And then she slams her Pearbook closed and as she stands, she pushes herself away from her computer desk with enough force to knock her chair over and rattle the table top.

_Fuck him. What does he fucking know?_

She loses herself in her thoughts as she moves further into her bedroom.

_Beck does love me. He was just pissed about me embarrassing the new girl. He would NEVER cheat on me. He loves me. Of course he loves me… He has to love me. We've been together for two fucking years. He wouldn't throw it all away for some new girl. He loves me…_

She falls backwards onto her bed and shuts her eyes, allowing a couple of start tears to fall.

Soon she falls asleep.

* * *

James Diamond throws away his Pearphone in frustration after he realizes that she was no longer on line. He should never have told her that Beck didn't love her. Even if he did believe it. He had had no right to say that to her, but he was just so angry with her. How could she still be with that asshole after he had kissed another girl in the middle of class and with her in the audience? He couldn't understand it. Couldn't wrap his mind around it.

He lets out a huff of air and retrieves his cell phone from where it lay on the ground in the other end of his room.

He should really apologize to her.

Once the device is in his hands, he opens his camera app and begins to record a new video. One he would use as an update for his Slap page. And as he thinks about it more… The video would serve as the pilot to an entirely new video segment.

He clears his throat and begins to speak up for his Slap followers.

"James Diamond here and I'd just like to welcome you all to a new video series that I call, _'Why I (James Diamond) Should Date Jade West_.'" He can't help but grin at the title, "That's right. You heard correct. My new video series for is called 'Why I Should Date Jade West'. Let's get started shall we?"


End file.
